Hit and Run
by xoxogirlie
Summary: Troyella! Trailer inside
1. Trailer

**It was just like any other date night…**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella walking down a deserted street at night_

That is until the unexpected took place… Shows a car speeding towards Gabriella

"_Gabriella watch out!" _

_Shows Troy push Gabriella out of the way and get hit by an oncoming SUV. Troy barrels over the top of the SUV and falls on the other side, blood everywhere._

"OH MY GOD TROY!" It was a hit and run

_Shows Gabriella kneeling at Troys side._

"_Troy can you hear me?"_

And with no cell phone service

"_This can't be happening," cried Gabriella while looking at her phone._

Will he make it? "Your so beautiful baby,"

"_Troy I need you to promise me something."_

"_Anything," he replies._

"_You have to promise me that you'll make it through this."_

"_Baby, please don't make me promise that. I've never broken a promise to you."_

"_And I'm not going to let you start now."_

"_I promise I'll fight my hardest to make it through."_

"_NO, Troy, that's not good enough." Gabriella looks at him sternly. "Promise me."_

"_Ok, I promise you, I'll make it." Troy says uneasily._

**Starring:**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**And**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Comes Hit and Run**

**A/N: ****Ok so what do you think should I go with it or forget about it?**


	2. Hit and Run

A/N: Ok so with the positive feedback I decided to go for it. Thanks to those of you who think this is a good idea. Please no flames!

It was just like any other date night. Troy and Gabriella decided to take a walk through the park. They were walking on a deserted road on the way home as a shortcut. 

"Can you believe that we've only been going out for nine months?" Gabriella asked.

"Not really, I feel like I've known you forever Gabs."

They stopped walking. Gabriella stood in front of Troy and gazed up into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too pretty girl." Troy leaned down and was just about to capture Gabriella's lips in a sweet kiss but instead she decided to have some fun with him. Just as their lips were about to touch Gabriella broke away and began to run.

Troy laughed and said, "Baby, what are you doing?"

"If you want to kiss me, then you're going to have to catch me."

"Oh don't worry I'll get you." Troy began to race after her. She giggled throwing her arms out like she was flying as she ran. "You know I'm in better shape than you Brie."

"Prove it." They both were running wildly through the middle of this abandoned street. An SUV with a burnt out headlight was speeding towards them, more precisely, Gabriella. 

"GABRIELLA WATCH OUT!" Troy yelled. Gabriella's head turned towards the SUV and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights, she just froze. Just as Troy screamed this he ran in front of Gabriella and pushed her out of harms way. Not a moment after Gabriella was thrown aside, the car collided with Troy's body. Troy's body flipped over the SUV and he landed on the pavement on his back but not before his head bounced off the pavement. The SUV didn't even stop. It just continued on its way.

For a moment everything in the world seemed to stop until Gabriella let out a shrill, earth-shattering scream. 

"OH MY GOD TROY!" She ran over to Troy's side. The site was devastating. There was blood everywhere, most of it, spilling from Troy's head. She kneeled at Troy's side. 

"Troy can you hear me?" she cried, "Troy, baby, please can you hear me? Say something please! Oh baby, I'm going to get you help." She pulled out her cell phone. "Oh God, this can't be happening." She noticed that her cell phone was dead, no battery. She looked down at Troy and saw his eyes flutter open. "Troy?"

"Gabi," he breathed. 

"Oh thank God, Troy." She cried as she buried her face in his shirt. 

"Oh God, everything hurts."

"I know baby, we're going to get you help. Do you have your cell with you?"

"N-No," he stuttered, "I forgot it at home."

It was about ten minutes later. Troy's breathing began to get heavier. He could barely breathe. "You're so beautiful, baby," he said just barely above a whisper.

Gabriella was terrified of losing him at this point. She knew he was giving all he could. "Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"I need you to promise me something."

He smiled, "Anything."

"You have to promise me that you'll make it through this."

Troy's heart broke a little for her, "Baby, please don't make me promise you that. I've never broken a promise to you."

She sniffled, tears were running down her cheeks. "And I'm not going to let you start now."

He decided that he'd try to compromise. He knew that he wasn't going to make it through this. "I promise I'll fight my hardest to make it through." He was panting

She cried. "NO, Troy that's not good enough!" She looked down at him sternly tears in her eyes and on her cheeks. "Promise me Troy Bolton."

His heart broke. He took his arm and painfully raised it up to her face. He took his fingers and wiped away her tears. "Ok, I promise you, I'll make it." 'God help me get through this,' he prayed.

Five minutes later Troy was gazing into her chocolate brown eyes. "God" breath "how" breath "did" breath "I" breath "get" breath "so" breath "lucky" breath "to" breath "deserve" breath "you" breath.

"Shh, Troy save your strength." She said sadly while running her fingers through his now bloody hair.

"How?" he rasped.

She smiled sadly. "Well I don't consider you to be the lucky one. I am. I have the most wonderful boyfriend in the world. You mean everything to me Troy. You are the reason I get up in the morning. You are the reason why I excel at school. You are the one who gives me the strength to do anything that I want. You are the reason that I sing so much. You are the one who gives me the strength to stand up to Sharpay. You, Troy Bolton, are my rock. Without you I'm nothing. I was nothing at all my other schools, because I didn't have you. I need you Troy Bolton. I need you more than you will ever know."

"I love you so much Brie," He could feel himself fading into unconsciousness.

"I love you too Troy." She gazed down at him and saw that his eyes were closed. "Troy?" she was panicking. "TROY?" she screamed into his ear. She got no response.

In Troy's mind

Troy looked around. Gabriella was not there. He didn't feel anything, no pain, anything. "Hello?" he called out. He looked towards a bright light and got scared. He began running the other way. 'No I promised Brie,' he chastised himself. As he tried running in the opposite direction of the light he realized that his feet weren't taking him anywhere. 

"Son, what are you doing?" called a man.

Troy's head whipped around to see a man with dark hair and dark brown eyes. "Who are you?" Troy asked.

"Funny you should ask that," the man said chuckling, "I'm your beautiful girlfriend's father."

Troy was stunned. "WHAT? Oh no you're dead."

Gabriella's dad chuckled. "Yes, I am."

"B-but, oh no, oh God no, I'm dead. I can't be dead! I promised Gabriella that I'd live for her."

"Relax son, you're not dead."

"B-but how- and you and-"

"You're having a near death experience."

"So I'm not dead?"

"No, you're just unconscious." 

Troy let out a breath of relief. "Thank God, I can't leave Gabriella. But sir um, why am I having a near death experience?"

"Because Troy, you are at the point of your life where you get to choose between life and death."

"I choose life."

"Don't be so quick with your decision. You have much to see."

Back at the scene of the accident

A car drove up and Gabriella willed it to stop. By some miracle it did and a young woman of about twenty-seven stepped out of the vehicle. The woman saw Troy lying there.

"What happened?"

Gabriella was still sobbing. "A- a car- h-hit him- pushed me out of the way- s-saved me."

"How long has he been here?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Have you called for help?"

"I couldn't my ph-phone battery died. H-he didn't bring his."

"Ok my name is Becky Turner I am a nurse. I'm gonna call for help you stay with him."

"Ok." Gabriella went back to Troy's side and held his hand. "Baby, help is on the way. You just have to hold on and be strong. Just a little longer. Please. You're going to be ok," she whispered to him while praying at the same time.

"Hun?" Gabriella's attention was diverted from Troy to Becky.

"Yeah?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"The paramedics are on their way they'll be here in about five to ten minutes."

"Thank you."

With Troy

Troy saw himself with Gabriella's father. He was at East High. He looked through the cafeteria to see a slightly younger version of himself over with Zeke and Chad. Troy, Zeke, and Chad appeared to be making fun of a nerd. The Troy watching the scene was disgusted as he saw how cruel this younger version of him was. 

"I remember this," Troy stated, "He begged us to stop and we wouldn't. God, I was horrible."

"Yes, you were, but now you realize that you were wrong. Come on enough of this let me show you something else."

Troy and Gabriella's father then landed at another school, one of which Troy didn't recognize. 

"Where are we?" Troy asked.

"Look." Gabriella's dad pointed to a young girl being teased.

"Freaky math girl! I know you have my homework ready." The girl handed the bully a second copy of her homework. "Good, now this better get me an A." The girl stood there a couple tears falling from her eyes. "Look the freaky math girl is crying. You're pathetic! No one will ever care anything about you because you're worthless."

"Gabriella," Troy said helplessly while looking at the scene.

"Yes, that's Gabriella. While you were teasing that boy this bully was torturing Gabriella." Troy felt enraged. He wanted to go and punch the bully. Gabriella's father held him back. "There's nothing you can do. This was two years ago. Long before you knew her."

"God, I'm horrible. I was just as bad as that guy torturing Gabi."

"Yes, I suppose at one time you were, but things have changed."

Once again Gabriella's father whisked Troy off to a new scene in his life.

Back at the scene of the accident

The ambulance had arrived. Gabriella had seen the bright red light approaching. Gabriella shook Troy. "Look baby they're here to help you. It's all going to be ok now." 

The paramedics rushed over to Troy. They placed him on a stretcher and they loaded him into the ambulance.

"Please, can I go with him?" asked Gabriella fearfully.

"Sure, come on."

They arrived at the hospital in complete chaos. 

"What do we got?" One doctor asked. 

"Hit and run car accident. He was hit by an SUV and may be suffering some broken bones and head trauma."

A paramedic stopped Gabriella from following. "Miss, you need to stay here now."

"B-but I want to go with him."

"I know you do, but you won't be doing him any good. Let the doctors do their job and I'll get back to you when we have news, in the meantime is there anyone you can call?"

"Yeah I should probably call his parents."

Gabriella pulled out some loose change and asked the nurse if there was a pay phone around. She found one and dialed Troy's house phone.

"Hello?" Troy's father Jack Bolton asked.

Gabriella felt like she was going to burst into tears. "M-m-mister B-b-bolton."

"Gabriella?" she heard him ask. "What's going on?"

"T-t-troy." That was all she could muster up to say. 

"What about Troy?" his father asked impatiently.

"C-car accident," she said just barely above a whisper.

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"Hospital um St Marys."

"I'll be right there."

Gabriella walked back up to the waiting room and slid down the wall and sobbed.

Jack and Lucielle Bolton came charging into the hospital. They arrived at a nurse's desk. "Where is my son? I need to see my son."

"Name please?"

"Troy Bolton."

"He's in surgery right now. You can wait for him right over there. The nurse pointed over to a small waiting room. Lucielle saw Gabriella sobbing in the corner in the fetal position. She went over to Gabriella and wrapped her arms around her.

"I- I- I can't lose him," she hysterically sobbed, "I j-just love him so much."

"He's going to be okay sweetie. He's got too much to live for."

"God I hope so"

With Troy

Troy looked around the next scene and smiled. He knew exactly where he was. He was at the ski lodge where he and Gabriella first met. He followed Mr. Montez's glance at the young pair on the stage, him and Gabriella. 

Troy laughed when he saw his expression on his face as the DJ handed him the mike. "I really didn't want to sing. Who would've thought that that moment would have given me the greatest gift I've ever had." Troy laughed at his expression when he heard Gabriella sing for the first time. "God, she has the most beautiful voice. I was amazed when I heard it. I was just about ready to walk off of that stage until I heard her sing."

"Yes, that was when you first met my Gabriella. You know singing with you was the first real smile on that pretty girl's face since my death.

"Really?"

The man smiled. "Really."

Once again Gabriella's dad transferred them to another scene. It was Gabriella's first day at East High. Troy smiled brightly as he saw Gabriella's cell phone go off which resulted in several detentions. 

"That was Gabi's first detention thanks to you."

"I had to be sure it was her. I couldn't believe it." 

"The look on your face clearly shows that." The man chuckled and Troy smiled sheepishly. 

It seemed as if some of the scenes were getting shorter and Troy and Gabriella were at the championship game right after the Wildcats had won it. Gabriella came running up behind Troy and hugged him congratulating him. It was at the point when they're lips were just about to meet and Chad interrupted. 

"God, I was ready to kill him."

Gabriella's father simply laughed and then they were suddenly placed at a later date, Valentines Day of that year. Troy smiled. "I asked Gabriella out that day."

Troy was standing around in the roof top garden silently rehearsing what he was going to say to Gabriella when she got up there. He was ready to ask her out, he just prayed that he wouldn't chicken out. His head shot up when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey there wildcat," she smiled.

"Hey back."

"So how many valentines did you get from the cheerleaders?"

"Well I got a lot but I don't care about any of them. How many did you get?"

She sighed. "Same as always zero, well no I got one from Taylor. But you see that doesn't count because we're friends."

Troy looked at her and handed something to her before he lost his nerve. "Well I've got a valentine for you Miss. Montez."

"Oh really?" she giggled, "I got one for you too." She handed him a small cutout valentine with a candy sucker attached.

"Thank you," he said smiling. He watched intently as she opened up a box of chocolates. 

"What kind is it? Maybe milk chocolate? You know that's my favor-" She stopped talking when she looked inside and saw a note.

Happy Valentines Day Gabs,

_I'm going to get you the thing you least expect._

_Actually I have something I need to tell you._

_On New Years when that DJ made us sing together,_

_It was the greatest day of my life._

_It made me meet the most amazing person._

_Want to know a secret?_

_Look down_

_Keep looking_

_Just a little further._

_Ok so I'm going to tell you._

_Promise me you won't freak out!_

_Ok, I love you Gabriella Montez,_

_More than anything._

Love, Troy

Gabriella looked up shocked. "What?" she whispered.

Troy looked deep into her eyes. "Gabriella Montez, will you please go out with me?"

Her smile went as wide as possible. She couldn't form any words so she just jumped up and hugged him tight.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

She nodded against his shoulder. "Yes!" She pulled back and they gazed deep into each other's eyes. At that precise moment their lips met and they shared their first kiss, slow and sweet at first but slowly building. 

Troy just looked at the scene. "God, I love her. I wish I could tell her that just once more."

Gabriella's dad then transported them to several smaller moments in the couple's time together. The job at Lava Springs when they almost separated, picnics, dates, and many more things. 

At the hospital

A doctor came out. "Troy Bolton?"

Gabriella, Lucielle, and Jack came barreling over to the doctor eager to hear of Troy's status, praying that he was alive.

"Troy was a pretty lucky guy considering this accident. Most people wouldn't have survived it this long, but that doesn't mean that Troy is out of harms way yet. He suffered some broken ribs, which will heal in time, and some head trauma. Now we cannot tell if he has suffered any memory loss, but it is possible so prepare yourselves. Other than that I can say that Troy will probably make a full recovery."

"Oh thank God," all three said in unison. 

"Can we see him?" asked Gabriella in a small voice.

"Yes, he's still unconscious at the moment but he's in room 303."

"Thank you," Gabriella said. She looked at Troy's parents. "Do you want to go see him first?"

"No, thanks sweetie, but I'm sure Troy would rather have you at his bedside than his crazy parents."

"Thank you." Gabriella went and hugged both of the Boltons. She headed into Troy's room where he was hooked up to oxygen and was bandaged up in several places. She went and grasped his hand. She began to sob at his bedside. "Thank you Troy, thank you for making it through for me, I know it was selfish for me to ask that of you. I- I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you!"

With Troy

"Ok so this is your final place to see," Gabriella's dad announced. 

Troy looked around and noticed that he was in his hospital room with Gabriella sitting at his almost lifeless body's side. 

"She hasn't left your side for a moment."

"I know, I've been able to feel her presence." Troy heard Gabriella talking to his body.

"Come on baby, you have to wake up, you'll die when you see what you're wearing. They put you in a dress I just know you're going to love it." She did a slight giggle, but then just began to sob after that again.

Troy's heart broke at the sight of Gabriella's pain. "Baby, you're going to hear my complaints on that 'dress' as soon as I see you again. I promise."

Gabriella's dad could see the heart break in Troy's eyes. "Well son, this is where you make your decision. Do you want to come live in heaven which is paradise, where life is everlasting, or do you want to stay on earth and go back to living your life with my daughter?"

Troy smiled, "Well I think it's pretty easy decision don't you? Of course I'm going to pick Gabriella."

The man smiled at Troy, "Well as parting words I'd like to tell you how happy I am that Gabriella chose you. You are a good man and I can tell just how much you love my baby girl. I approve."

"Thank you sir, just wow, thank you. That really means a lot," Troy said, "I wish you were on earth so that you could see her face light up like I do."

"I see her face light up every time she looks at you. So now son go back to her, give her my love."

Suddenly Troy felt a force like no other, and everything went black.

In Troy's room

Troy awoke to the sound of slight beeping sounds. His eyes took a minute to adjust to the light. He groaned when he felt the pain in both his head and his mid section. He forgot all about his pain when he saw the sleeping girl at his bedside. He smiled brightly. He took his hand and began to weave it through her hair. He loved playing with her hair, it was so soft. His hand froze when she began to stir. 

She looked up into his deep blue eyes. A huge grin appeared on her face. "Troy!" she called out as she lunged at him, engulfing him in a hug.

He stroked her hair. "I'm here baby, I'll always be here."

She was crying, "I was so scared Troy, I didn't think you'd make it."

Troy pushed her back so that she was looking into his eyes. "Hey, remember, I promised you that I'd live through this."

"I know I'm sorry, I'll never doubt you again."

"Hey, what's with the water works?" he asked as he wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "I'm here everything is going to be ok."

"Troy I've never been so scared in my life, I was devastated when my dad died, but if you had-"

"Hey, I couldn't have died."

She looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean of course you could've you're not God."

He smiled. "I had to come back, because I had to tell you that I love you, at least one more time"

"I love you so much Troy!"

He smiled and decided to have some fun. "I love you more."

"That's not possible."

"Oh yes it is."

"No, baby, it's not."

Troy laughed. "Shut up and kiss me."

She leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips. "I. Love. You." She said between kisses.

"I. Love. You. Too." Troy did the same. Troy broke away. "By the way I heard your comment about the dress I'm wearing. Don't they know that guys don't wear dresses, especially one's that don't close in the back and-" Gabriella leaned down and kissed him again, shutting him up.

**A/N:**** Ok so I really didn't like the end too much. Please let me know what you think! I worked really hard on this so please don't insult me too much!**


	3. AN

A/N: Ok not to disappoint anyone but no, this is not a third chapter to this story

A/N: Ok not to disappoint anyone but no, this is not a third chapter to this story. But, I am in the process of writing a sequel, I'm not quite sure what I'm going to call it yet. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I really appreciated all of the kind words that everyone had to say especially to you Wildcat From the Heart. Anyway, watch out for the sequel it should be out soon. I'm in the process of writing it now.


End file.
